Slytherin's heir
by Leofort
Summary: On Temporary Hiatus ! Only until i finish rewriting the chapters
1. Prolouge

__

It was the late night and the full moon hung in the sky over privet drive. It is here that all but one person is asleep. His name was Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry could not sleep for many reasons some of the main being the grief and loss of his recent godfather Sirius Black, and the other being the prophecy that over shadowed him.

Harry for what its worth could not begin to understand how he could defeat the monster of a dark lord called Voldemort.

'_The power he knows not' _what Dumbledore was love. But Harry felt that for once Dumbledore was wrong and Harry's hunch was right about this matter.

This is where our story starts and the start of the beginning of the end for Voldemort begins. This is where the final revolution begins.


	2. Salazar

Not many know that to this day the lives of the founder's is far from what the history books say. It's only what many thought they knew about these people which is untrue. One of the most important things is that the Slytherin line had two sons Salazar and his twin brother Slazerus. Salazar being older became the heir of the Slytherin bloodline. While they were identical twins in all but there eyes. Many could not tell the difference. For they could both speak parseltongue and could do wandless magic.

But Salazar was stronger for he was pure of mind and soul and could control the elements of wind, water and lightning. He was known by animals as the prince of light and marked with a light tattoo. As for Slazerus he was weaker and did not have the power and strength of mind and as a result he had a very dark heart. He was marked with an evil dark mark and his black eyes changed to red as a result.

It says in the history books that Salazar left Hogwarts after a fight with Godric Gryffindor and became a dark lord. This of course was a lie because Salazar left Hogwarts for a different reason. He left because his elemental abilities where growing and he needed to learn to control them before he returned or they could be the death of him.

It was on this trip that he was ambushed by Slazerus and they battled for the right as heir even though it was already determined by blood and age.

Just as the final blow was about to be struck by Salazar with his elemental abilities Slazerus activated a shield of dark magic.

The attack collided with the shield Slazerus's life was left clinging by a thread. But the backlash of the shield and the elemental powers that Salazar could not fully control consumed him. But right on the brink of death Salazar sealed a portion of his soul in a bracelet and transported it away.

A fair distance away Godric Gryffindor awoke from a vision of what had happened with a bracelet clutched in one hand and a note in the other. Unrolling it Godric read:

_Dear Godric,_

_I am truly sorry that this has happened and I hope Hogwarts will survive without me. For even this was beyond yours or my control. Just know that I love you like a brother and please don't feel guilty. Please do me a favour and take care of my beloved wife and young son. They will need your support my brother and take care of Helga and Rowena._

_Please if anyone asks about me tell them that I have left Hogwarts for good to travel._

_As for the bracelet I know you have seen the future so please seal it in my personal vault. I know that the time will come and my family will clash again and I will guide my heir to victory over Slazerus's once and for all._

_Do not feel guilty none of us could have suspected this please guide my son and help him live without his father._

_Remember I love you all,_

_Salazar Slytherin _

30 years later

Over these years time had changed Hogwarts blossomed into a grand school under the other founders rule. Even with the loss of Salazar.

Salazar's wife and son moved on and the family continued on with there lives his son marrying a pureblood

As for Slazerus after Salazar's death he produced a heir then went on to torment the land under the identity of Salazar Slytherin. But after ten years was struck down with Godric's sword. This is where the rumours came from.

Many years later on his death bed Godric had on last vision. He saw a golden Basilisk and a young man with a lightning shaped scar holding a sword strike down a red eyed monster and with his last breath he uttered these words.

"_**Serpents locked in battle,**_

_**For all of time will have the end come **_

_**With the final battle when one will fall**_

_**Serpents of light and of might shall fight to the end**_

_**The light guided by the king of serpents**_

_**This may bring about a new revolution and the once powerful serpent name back to power **_


	3. golden emarald serpent

_It was a normal day in the life of Harry Potter to wake up to the screeching of his aunt Petunia, today was no different._

_"Boy" yelled his aunt Petunia_

_"Coming" Harry yelled back_

_'Well it looks like I may as well get up thought' Harry swinging out of bed, grabbing some clothes and heading for the shower._

_"Wow I really have changed this last year" Harry whispered looking at his reflection in the mirror. He was not a little boy anymore. His body had started to fill out and had nice developed muscles._

_His dark hair now fell straight to the bottom of his neck and wasn't as untamable. Most noticeable were the brilliant emerald eyes looking back at him shining like green diamonds that where full of emotion._

_"Boy hurry up" yelled a voice from downstairs_

_"Oh" mumbled Harry getting dressed and heading downstairs._

_"Took you long enough" shouted uncle Vernon his face going purple_

_"Since you took so long you get no breakfast now go and weed the garden" he said you could see the glee in his eyes._

_I sighed and headed towards the garden._

_"Serves you right freak" said Dudley from his position in front of the TV._

_'I swear he's getting bigger and bigger every day' I thought to myself leaning down in front of the garden bed. Not noticing the pair of eyes watching him from a nearby bush._

_It's so hot out here_ Harry thoughtheading towards a bush not noticing the eyes still watching him

_'at least I'm almost finished'.After a while a sound caught his ears_

_sstupid humanss trying to invade my home said an angry voice._

_Ssshow yourself who'sss there Harry hissed in reply._

_Then a large golden snake with emerald eyes slithered out._

_What'ssss thisss a human who ssspeakss the noble tongue?._

_Yesss I speak your tongue. If you don't mind me asssking what are you and why are you here asked Harry._

_I am Emazra the last remaining golden emerald ssserpent of the ancient race of golden basaliks. My noble race where the guardiansss of the ssserpent king. I am ssstill here because I am sssworn to protect the king'sss heir. I came here because I felt a great pull of power last night._

_Oh that'sss ssstrange because I am the only wizard around here, By the way my namesss Harry._

_Harry you ssspeak our tongue and drew me here with your power ssso I will ssstay with you until I find my chosssen hissed Emazra sliding around his waist._

_Okay, but you will have to ssstay hidden away otherwise my relativesss will freak out._

_As you wish Harry hissed Emazra settling firmly around his waist and going to sleep._

_'So much for a normal day' thought Harry trudging inside._

_black prince_

_hope u like it_


	4. Letters

On the quiet street of Private Drive, where the street lights shone dimly in the black sky, a young man sat on the bench on the sidewalk. His jet black-messy hair blew slightly in the nighttime breeze, and his emerald green eyes, looked up at the black sky, searching for something. Harry Potter sighed as he looked back down; knowing that he was never going to find what he was looking for, _his family. _Even though, of course, the family that he was looking for wasn't _literally _in the sky, but, ever since Sirius Black, his godfather, had died at the Department of Mysteries last week, he had believed, until now, that his godfather was happy in heaven with his best friends, Harry's parents, who had been murdered by the most feared man- no- _thing _in the Wizarding World, Lord Voldemort. But Harry wasn't just any wizard; he was destined to kill the monster once and for all, as told by Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Anger rose into Harry as he thought of the prophecy that was told to him by Dumbledore about Voldemort and himself '_Dumbledore just had to wait, right after I lost the man who was like a father to me, to tell me the god damned prophecy? It's like he was trying to make me feel even worse'. _Suddenly, he heard a fluutering out the window which interrupted his thoughts.

it was an owl with a letter from gringgots.

harry opened it.

it read.

**Dear Mr Potter**

_**We at Gringotts have been notified of your godfather's, Sirius Black, demise. However, we know this because we have read his will and found something interesting. It appears that he not only was he appointed your godfather by your parents, James and Lily Potter, but also as your legal guardian should anything happen to them. We are currently investigating on the situation as we speak and write this letter to you.**_

_**Back to business, it seems that in his last will, Sirius had dubbed you his heir to the Black family. So, should you accept this and sign the parchments in the back of this letter with your blood, you will be declared as Lord Harry James Black-Potter. You will be head of the house for both the Potter family and Black family. Since Sirius was cast out of the family, he was not magically disowned from it. So, he was always the rightful heir to the fortune. So, it will be passed down to you when you come of age. For the wizarding community, that would be the age of sixteen.**_

_**Also he has told us to deliver this letter to you along with the Gringotts one, should the time come. Now, back to the business at hand. In the reading of his will, he gave to you everything he owned. **_

_**The reason we are telling you this is because of Albus Dumbledore's declaration that would be unable to attend the reading of the will. Of course, we cannot contest since he is set up as your legal guardian. How and why this was done, we are still investigating. However, he did not say that we should give you the details and what is owned to you via lettering.**_

_**Should you want to sign and deliver the papers, just put the papers on the Gringotts special galleon portkey, and it'll be sent straight to the President of Gringotts. Apparently, the Potter and Black family are VERY prominent to the human wizarding realm, so taking part in this is a very commendable job to us goblins. Just send the papers to us, and we'll handle the rest.**_

_**Gringotts Bank**_

_**Lord Greedhook**_

_**President of Gringotts**_

then another letter came from dumbledore

**Harry**

**you might have got a letter from gringotts. i will take care of it. what ever happens**

**do not leave your relatives house.**

**Humbly**

**Albus Dumbledore**

harry began to feel angry how dare he the barmy old dog

harry gets another letter from neville.

**Hello Harry**

**hello harry how r u. i know you are sad about the death of you godfather.**

**and i thank you for allowing me to come with you. Gran is proud of me.**

**thought you should know hermione and ron and ginny have been spying on you for dumbledore from**

**our second year in return for money from your trust vault . they are receiving training at grimmaulad place i know as im Here. thought that you should**

**know.**

**Your Friend**

**Neville Longbottom**

**Scion of House Longbottom**


End file.
